Mortal Kombat X Mlp
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: Cuando Twilight y sus amigas llega a mundo nuevo desconocido debe buscar forma de salir con vida o enfrentar los peligros de este lugar y sobrevivir por medio del combate
1. Todos los dialogos de Twilight Sparkle

**Twilight Sparkle**

acción 1 de Twilight cierra su libro cuando habla( preguntado)

acción 2 camina mirando todo lados y le responde al contrincante ( respuesta)

acción 3 se prepara para pelear guarda su libro ( comienza el combate)

* * *

 **Twilight Sparkle(espejo)**

Twilight: Vaya una doble

Twilight espejo: Siempre quise medir mi fuerza y conocimiento

Twilight: bueno empezamos

* * *

Twilight espejo: otra yo demasiado raro

Twilight: asi es, es mucho para que haya dos princesas de amistad

Twilight espejo: ya veremos

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: me conoces ?

Shinnok: lo se todo y de donde vienes

* * *

Twilight: puedo vencerte con magia

Shinnok: haz lo que puedas princesa de la amistad

Twilight: tu caerás

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny Cage: quieres tu niña

Twilight: yo Twilight estoy buscando la salida

Johnny Cage: permite que te enseñe la salida

* * *

Twilight: tu poderes son interesante y como tu lo hace

Johnny Cage: no tengo idea pero tu no eres de aquí

Twilight lo se quiero irme

* * *

Johnny Cage: Twilight de verdad quiere esto

Twilight: quiero investigar tu poderes misteriosos

Johnny Cage: bien comenzamos genio

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: fuera de mi camino

Twilight: por que no te calma

Scorpion: no tengo paciencia

* * *

Twilight: poderes de infierno

Scorpion: así pequeña niña

Twilight: veré cuanto poder tienes

* * *

Hanzo(Scorpion): hay rumores que tu puedes ayudar a los demás

Twilight: así es podría ayudar con tu amigo de azul

Hanzo(Scorpion): jamas menciones esa basura de escoria

* * *

Twilight: dime te arrepiente de unas cosas

Hanzo(Scorpion): cada día de mi vida siempre recuerdo esa cosa

Twilight: ya veo

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: esta área esta prohibida

Twilight: perdón necesito pasar

Sub-Zero: debes ganarte el derecho

* * *

Twilight: poderes de hielo

Sub-Zero: todo aquel sea digno tiene derecho entrar y aprender

Twilight: vaya que frió

* * *

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): estas buscando algo

Twilight: solo necesito respuestas

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): yo podría ayudarte

* * *

Twilight: podría ayudarte con hanzo que sea amigos

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): no gracias prefiero no verlo

Twilight: al menos lo intente

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: tienes una magia muy rara e interesante

Twilight: no eres normal tienes almas

Ermac: así es pero tu alma se unirá a nosotros

* * *

Twilight: un espíritu viviente

Ermac: nuestro poder no tiene igual

Twilight: que presumido eres, tu pensé trixie era peor

* * *

 **Reptile**

Twilight: vaya si existe la gente lagarto

Reptile: eres carne nueva para mi

Twilight: dejare que me toques

* * *

Reptile: tiene una oportunidad de irte con vida humana

Twilight: no lo haré lagartija horrible

Reptile: no digas que no te lo avise

* * *

Twilight: es cierto tienes toxinas y eres el único de tu raza

Reptile: así es, pero mis colmillos te morderán

Twilight: lastima por ti quería averiguar mas de ti

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: te puedo ayudar

Twilight: busco un portal para regresar a casa

Kenshi: conozco un lugar

* * *

Twilight: vienes de Equestria

Kenshi: el que

Twilight: olvídalo

* * *

Kenshi: no eres de este mundo

Twilight: veo tiene magia para controlar tu espada

Kenshi: no es magia es telepatía y sento te saluda

* * *

 **Takeda**

Takeda: esto sera interesante lucha una de poderes

Twilight: te sorprenden

Takeda: la verdad ya estoy acostumbrado a ver cosa rara

* * *

Twilight: magia contra tus habilidades

Takeda: contra mis telepatía sera divertido

Twilight: ya lo creo

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: este no tu sitio

Twilight: tampoco para el tuyo

Kano: no te pase de lista

* * *

Twilight: una maquina viviente en una persona

Kano: palabra que busca es cyborg

Twilight: eso lo que eres

* * *

Kano: lo siento nada personal bonita

Twilight: eres un mercenario

Kano: me pagaron bien para no exista

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: que tenemos aquí

Twilight: un vaquero me recuerda una amiga mía

Erron Black: te daré una buena bienvenida

* * *

Twilight: donde eres tu

Erron Black: soy de la tierra prefiero el mundo exterior

Twilight: este dimensión mucho lugares

* * *

 **Kotal khan**

Kotal khan: te arrodillas ante tu emperador

Twilight: nunca me arrodillaría a menos me demuestre tu titulo

Kotal khan: como desee

* * *

Twilight: enseñare solucionar tus problemas

Kotal khan: primero tendrás que ganarte mi confianza

Twilight: ese método no

* * *

Kotal khan: no eres bienvenida al mundo exterior humana

Twilight: veo que no le gusta nadie

Kotal Khan: pagaras por eso

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: tu presencia nos da asco

Twilight: la reina de bichos molesto

D'Vorah: que asco

* * *

Twilight: otra especie que conozco

D'Vorah: sera la ultima que nos vea con vida horrible niña

Twilight: hoy no es mi día

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra/Torr: hora de aplastar

Twilight: dos contra uno sera interesante

Ferra/Torr: torr callarla

* * *

Twilight: deber un gran equipo ustedes

Ferra/Torr: unido como fuertes

Twilight: esta chiflada

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Torr dice que ojos grandes queremos

Twilight: te falta alejarte de el niña

Ferra/Torr: peleamos como uno

* * *

 **Quan Chi**

Quan Chi: me seria muy útil

Twilight: no trabajo con tipo raros

Quan Chi: te pierde una gran oportunidad

* * *

Twilight: el brujo de magia oscura

Quan Chi: contra tu magia

Twilight: aquí vamos

* * *

Quan Chi: con que la magia de amistad

Twilight: es magia mas fuerte

Quan chi: entonces formara parte ejercito

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: fuera de mi camino

Twilight: con calma señor

Jax: yo no tengo paciencia

* * *

Twilight. te siente bien con eso brazos metálicos no con unos normales

Jax: me los quito Ermac

Twilight: ojala pudieron hacer algo por ti

* * *

Jax: podemos confiar en ti

Twilight: yo puedo solucionar cualquier problema

Jax: gánate mi confianza

* * *

 **jacqui briggs**

jacqui: donde eres tu ?

Twilight: si te lo digo seria una locura para ti

jacqui: puede ser

* * *

Twilight: brazos de metal como tu hermano

jacqui: mejor dicho como mi padre

Twilight: era tu padre entonces el de ser mejor

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: que lo busca

Twilight: unos portales para regresar a casa

Sonya Blade: tu historia suena interesante

* * *

Twilight: maneja tu propio ejercito

Sonya Blade: si así no debe estar aquí

Twilight: tengo mis razones

* * *

 **Cassie cage**

Cassie Cage: vaya una chica de piel morado que raro

Twilight: necesita modales

Cassie Cage: aun así que raro

* * *

Twilight: tuve ser la hija del que usa lentes

Cassie Cage: así es y por que

Twilight: se nota en su bromas

* * *

Cassie Cage: magia negra

Twilight: yo uso la magia con fines malignos

Cassie Cage: ya veremos eso

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: una retadora

Twilight: usa un sombrero

Kung Lao: también es un arma letal

* * *

Twilight: me esta siguiendo

Kung Lao: por una buena razón

Twilight: deber por mi aspecto

* * *

Kung Lao: es cierto lo que dice

Twilight. que han dicho de mi

Kung Lao: pose una magia nueva

* * *

Twilight: Kung Lao

Kung Lao: acepta mi reto

Twilight: entrenar contigo por que no

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu kang: no te conozco

Twilight. soy Twilight Sparkle la princesa de amistad

Liu kang: yo Liu Kang sera gusto pelear contigo

* * *

Twilight: alto alli Liu Kang

Liu kang: que significa esto Twilight

Twilight: debes controlar tus limites

* * *

Liu kang: el fuego del dragón es poderoso

Twilight: tendré que ganarte

Liu kang: muy predicable eres Twilight

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: oye quiere bailar

Twilight: no me gusta mucho hacer eso

Kung Jin: deja te enseñe

* * *

Twilight: un arquero

Kung Jin: soy un guerrero shaolin

Twilight: que eso

* * *

Kung Jin: archivo no dice nada de ti chica

Twilight: vengo de equestria

Kung Jin: donde queda ese reino

* * *

Twilight: sabes soy una genio con talento

Kung Jin: de que sirve ese intelecto si no usa para combatir

Twilight: yo lo uso a mi manera

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: no eres por aquí

Twilight: vaya cuatro garras o manos

Goro: cuatro de garras de dragón

* * *

Twilight: mitad dragón y humano

Goro: veo ya conoces a este shokan

Twilight: así que eres Goro yo soy Twilight

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: necesita algo

Twilight. no verte la cara

Mileena: pagara por eso

* * *

Twilight: veo tu entiende la paz

Mileena: este reino yo lo gobierno

Twilight: tu no el de azul con plumas si

* * *

Mileena: podría ayudar te daría lo sea

Twilight: lo siento pero no ayudar persona como tu

Mileena: te arrepentirás

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: Twilight

Twilight: me conoce ?

Kitana: dice que tu eres fuerte

* * *

Twilight: me gusta tu abanicos

Kitana: gracias veo no conoces un arma cuando la vez

Twilight: muéstrame lo que tiene

* * *

Kitana: busca un desafió

Twilight: quiero he visto bueno rivales

Kitana: veo ya te acostumbraste

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: te enfrentas a un dios

Twilight: veo tu eres una amenaza para mi mundo

Raiden: un grave error que piense así de mi

* * *

Twilight: el oído del dioses trueno en varios libros

Raiden: soy único aquí

Twilight: lo comprobare yo misma

* * *

Raiden: me desafía Twilight yo siendo protector de la tierra

Twilight: si y que

Raiden: ya no habrá piedad

* * *

 **Tanya**

Tanya: me encontraste

Twilight: puedo confiar en ti

Tanya: no hay respuesta segura

* * *

Twilight: tu respuesta

Tanya: tal vez lo piense

Twilight: no piense mucho

* * *

 **Bo Rai Cho**

Bo Rai Cho: tu poder es desconocido

Twilight: así es borracho

Bo Rai Cho: debes mejora tu actitud

* * *

Twilight: dice eres muy sabio

Bo Rai Cho: puede apostar que si

Twilight me ayudaras con mi problema

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: yo podría ayudarte mejora tu poder

Twilight: mas allá de mi limite

Bo Rai Cho: todo es posible

* * *

 **Tremor**

Tremor: admira mi poder elemental

Twilight: genial ahora tu rocas también habla

Tremor: no te burle de mi niña

* * *

Twilight: te siente orgulloso de tu poder tierra

Tremor: mi poder es invencible

Twilight: todo siente poderosos

* * *

Tremor: busca mi ayuda

Twilight. es cierto viajaste un lugar

Tremor: tal vez refieres al reino Onírico

* * *

 **Tri-Borg**

Tri-Borg: una humana

Twilight: eso soy yo

Tri-Borg: también una molestia para mi

* * *

Twilight: mi magia

Tri-Borg: contra mi tecnología

Twilight: veremos quien gana

* * *

Tri-Borg: computadora dice que ganare

Twilight: y lo dice un metal viviente

Tri-Borg: resultado nunca falla

* * *

Twilight: 3 cuerpo en uno solo

Tri-Borg: la conciencia de tres guerreros están dentro de mi

Twilight: nada difícil

* * *

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface: ...

Twilight: un maniático

* * *

Twilight: cara de cuero que horrible eres amigo

Leatherface: aaargh

* * *

 **Alien**

Alien: ...

Twilight: viene del circo

* * *

Twilight: dejare que me sigas

Alien: ...

* * *

 **Predator**

Predator: ...

Twilight: es que quieres

* * *

Twilight: veo no hablas

Predator: (GRITOS) ...

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason: ...

Twilight: que miedo

* * *

Twilight: un demente

Jason:...


	2. Final de Twilight

**Narrador** : tras derrota Shinnok, Twilight regreso a su mundo pensó esa amenazas podrían llenar a su hogar Twilight reunió los mejores aliado de equestria para así proteger su dimensión y estar preparada cualquier amenaza pero había un pequeño problema que Twilight no sabia si confiar en su estudiante Starlight Glimmer ya que ella se dio cuenta que se volvía mas poderosa que nunca y algún día ganarle en cualquier momento, Twilight debía pensar bien si dejarla a cargo de futuro aliados


	3. Todos los diálogos de Pinkie pie

**Pinkie Pie**

acción 1 de Pinkie camina dando salta y come una galleta( preguntado)

acción 2 saca su cañón de fiesta disparando serpentina ( respuesta)

acción 3 guardado la galleta su cabello ( comienza el combate)

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie** **(espejo)**

Pinkie: siempre supe era divertida

Pinkie espejo: yo lo hubiera dicho mejor

Pinkie : comencemos

* * *

Pinkie espejo: vienes del estanque espejo

Pinkie: veo me falta deshacerme de una

Pinkie espejo: ya veremos quien es la verdadera

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Pinkamena Diane Pie

Pinkie: anciano con vestido me conoce ?

Shinnok: me respetaras

* * *

Pinkie: necesita yo te anime

Shinnok: elemento de risa me quiere hacer reír no me divierte

Pinkie: que amagado

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny Cage: cuanta energía tiene

Pinkie: me gusta las fiesta hacer feliz a los demás

Johnny Cage: bien por ti

* * *

Pinkie: tu chiste son malos

Johnny Cage: de puño de carcajadas

Pinkie: te mejoras eso chistes

* * *

Johnny Cage: trajiste aperitivos

Pinkie: de ellos si pero no te conozco

Johnny Cage: pues conoce me

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: maldita necia

Pinkie: quiere podría cocinar con tu fuego

Scorpion: te silenciare esa boca

* * *

Pinkie: mi pinkie sentido me dice ganare

Scorpion: tu cabeza sera mía

Pinkie: con esa lanza

* * *

Hanzo(Scorpion): por que me sigue

Pinkie: solo quiero sácate una sonrisa

Hanzo(Scorpion): te enseñare respeto

* * *

Pinkie: te haré buena fiesta para animarte

Hanzo(Scorpion): ya tengo suficiente un comediante molesto

Pinkie: aun así no me rendiré

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: abandona este sitio

Pinkie: eres el muñeco de nieve de lugar

Sub-Zero: tenemos a otra comediante

* * *

Pinkie: que actitud esta fría tiene

Sub-Zero: odio tu bromas

Pinkie: de seguro odia el calor

* * *

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): la bufona de otra tierra

Pinkie: mas bien el alma de las fiestas

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): entonces congelare el alma

* * *

Pinkie: Sub-zero

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): eres tu

Pinkie: ya sentía una brisa fresca

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: curiosa humana

Pinkie: vaya un papel higiénico que habla

Ermac: tu alma se unirá a nosotros

* * *

Pinkie: papel higiénico fantasmal

Ermac: no toleremos tu burla

Pinkie: me sera útil para secarme

* * *

 **Reptile**

Pinkie: un sapo enorme

Reptile: no soy sapo soy guerrero raptor

Pinkie: que aliente feo deja salir

* * *

Reptile: tiene una oportunidad de irte con vida humana

Pinkie: te meteré mi caños de fiesta

Reptile: otra que molesta

* * *

Pinkie: babeas mucho

Reptile: te comeré carne nueva para mi

Pinkie: que idea mas fea

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: me encuentra en mal momento

Pinkie: te ayudare animarte

Kenshi: veamos eso

* * *

Pinkie: ya vamos jugar ponle cola burro

Kenshi: por dice eso

Pinkie: el pañuelo lo dice todo

* * *

Kenshi: mis ancestros dice hace buenas fiestas Pinkie

Pinkie: así es Kenshi

Kenshi: que tal usa esa energía para pelear

* * *

 **Takeda**

Takeda: no tienes malas intenciones

Pinkie: lucho por para proteger

Takeda: se ve adora las fiestas

* * *

Pinkie: lees la mente

Takeda: puedes apostar que trabajas Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie: eso lo dice todo

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: hola querida

Pinkie: tiene aspecto horrible

Kano: mejor piérdete

* * *

Pinkie: haz visto tipo de barba fea

Kano: quien ese

Pinkie: pues ya lo encontré

* * *

Kano: tengo asunto pendiente contigo

Pinkie: no te daré pastel de bienvenido señor barba fea

Kano: no te burlaras mas de mi

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: que te trajo aquí

Pinkie: busco un alguien

Erron Black: te una buena bienvenida

* * *

Pinkie: mi cañón de fiesta contra pistola

Erron Black: mi balas te alcanzara

Pinkie: ya veremos los resultados

* * *

 **Kotal khan**

Kotal khan: que hace aquí

Pinkie: solo quiero este lugar tenga ánimos

Kotal khan: no dejare que hagas eso

* * *

Pinkie: te puede hacerte una fiesta

Kotal khan: prefiero una fiesta con tu corazón

Pinkie: que loco estas

* * *

Kotal khan: de nuevo tu

Pinkie: este emperador tiene un mal temperamento

Kotal Khan: me lo voy quita ahora

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: tu presencia nos da asco

Pinkie: ya vencimos un bicho

D'Vorah: eso no importa

* * *

Pinkie: que bueno que mata bichos

D'Vorah: el enjambre comerá hoy

Pinkie: entonces también me echare encima

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra/Torr: aplastar y rajarte

Pinkie: una loca y fuerte

Ferra/Torr: chistosa estar muerta

* * *

Pinkie: te gustan las fiestas

Ferra/Torr: Ferra/torr se quedare con tus ojos

Pinkie: ustedes son un caso perdido

* * *

Ferra/Torr: bocana

Pinkie: que creo necesitas modales

Ferra/Torr: tener un gran problema

* * *

 **Quan Chi**

Quan Chi: interesante

Pinkie: vaya eres peor payaso con maquillaje

Quan Chi: estado con johnny cages

* * *

Pinkie: un espanto

Quan Chi: larga de aquí se valora tu vida

Pinkie: yo lo hago brujo

* * *

Quan Chi: dice que res el alma de las fiestas

Pinkie: así alegro todo al mundo

Quan Chi: entonces me seria muy útil

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: debe ser la vio johnny

Pinkie: así tuercas

Jax: te enseño sus bromas

* * *

Pinkie: señor de los brazos de acero

Jax: por que tienes ser tan obvia

Pinkie: me encanta burla aveces

* * *

Jax: eres buena haciendo fiestas

Pinkie: así es señor metal

Jax: debes alejarte de johnny cage

* * *

 **jacqui briggs**

jacqui: un desafió nuevo

Pinkie: tu deber hija de los brazos de metal

jacqui: así es el mas fuerte

* * *

Pinkie: esta siempre preparada

jacqui: contra cualquier cosa

Pinkie: ya es hora te enseñe algo

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: lo siento esta área nadie entra

Pinkie: debería relajarte

Sonya Blade: no tengo tiempo para eso

* * *

Pinkie: llámame cuando necesite diversión

Sonya Blade: lo tendré en cuenta

Pinkie: eso espero

* * *

 **Cassie cage**

Cassie Cage: Pinkie pie

Pinkie: me conoce

Cassie Cage: solo publicidad

* * *

Pinkie: mi Pinkie sentido me dice te algo te caerá

Cassie Cage: no creo en eso

Pinkie: lo vas creer

* * *

Cassie Cage: en verdad tu das risa

Pinkie: lo se incluso yo se que estamos una historia escrita por una persona

Cassie Cage: que raro

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: que trajo aquí niña

Pinkie: busco solo diversión

Kung Lao: te daré a mi manera diversión

* * *

Pinkie: señor sombrero que busca

Kung Lao: ver tu habilidad

Pinkie: te haré un pastel

* * *

Kung Lao: Pinkie

Pinkie: viene a mi por una razón

Kung Lao: saber eso llamas tu sentido

* * *

Pinkie: Kung Lao quiere ayudar

Kung Lao: veo tus intenciones son verdaderas

Pinkie: gracias que lo vea así

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu kang: Kung Lao me dijo de ti

Pinkie: también te dijo que tu tenia mucho odio

Liu kang: puede eso este equivocados

* * *

Pinkie: liu bobo

Liu kang: eres peor que las bromas johnny

Pinkie: acostúmbrate

* * *

Liu kang: el fuego del dragón es poderoso

Pinkie: si mi cañón de fiesta te golpeara muy fuerte

Liu kang: no me asusta

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: mira lo trajo el viento

Pinkie: eres arquero y a mi me gusta mas patinar

Kung Jin: muéstrame que lo tiene

* * *

Pinkie: mi cañón podrá alégrate el día

Kung Jin: no creo eso

Pinkie: ya lo veras

* * *

Kung Jin: archivo no dice nada de ti chica

Pinkie: por que elemento de la risa

Kung Jin: no causa ninguna risa ahora

* * *

Pinkie: puedes superarme

Kung Jin: solo necesito un flecha

Pinkie: y yo necesito un reventarte un globo en la oreja

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: tu

Pinkie: a con tu eres feo

Goro: no tolerare tu burla

* * *

Pinkie: eres una expresión en persona

Goro: te silenciare esa boca

Pinkie: siempre son iguales

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: quien molesta la emperatriz

Pinkie: como puede ser emperatriz con esa cara

Mileena: pagara por eso

* * *

Pinkie: necesita un dentista

Mileena: pero ante probare tu sangre

Pinkie: que bueno que traje ajos y estacas

* * *

Mileena: una chica molesta

Pinkie: da cosa cuando hablas esa boca fea

Mileena: te arrepentirás

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: no te conozco

Pinkie: me espera me ver mas de mi

Kitana: de acuerdo

* * *

Pinkie: tu abanicos se ve bien

Kitana: gracias pero si no te vas lo usare contigo

Pinkie: no le tengo miedo

* * *

Kitana: te ve muy feliz

Pinkie: se cuando presiento que voy ganar

Kitana: no te confié mucho

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: sentirás poder rayo

Pinkie: y tu mis golpes

Raiden: ya veremos eso

* * *

Pinkie: mi cañón de fiesta te mandara lejos

Raiden: esa arma podrá vencerme

Pinkie: entonces tengo una segunda alternativa para vencerte

* * *

Raiden: el elemento de la risa

Pinkie: al fin alguien que me conoce

Raiden: tu diversión acaba aquí

* * *

 **Tanya**

Tanya: tu

Pinkie: podemos llevarnos bien

Tanya: no gracias estoy bien sin conocer alguien mas

* * *

Pinkie: que lo que mas te gusta

Tanya: luchar por una buena causa

Pinkie: y por eso ayuda de diente feo

* * *

 **Bo Rai Cho**

Bo Rai Cho: dice en tus fiesta hay buen jugo y vino

Pinkie: es cierto

Bo Rai Cho: entonces visitare tu reino cuando tenga tiempo

* * *

Pinkie: tomas demasiado

Bo Rai Cho: es algo que me gusta mucho

Pinkie: lo disfruta mucho

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: energía para festejar no tiene comparación

Pinkie: la fiesta son mi vida hacer feliz a los demás

Bo Rai Cho: me alegro por ti

* * *

 **Tremor**

Tremor: domino los elementos de tierra

Pinkie: deberías conocer a mi hermana Maud

Tremor: que tiene de especial ella

* * *

Pinkie: yo fui criada en una granja de rocas

Tremor: puede controlar elementos

Pinkie: no pero puedo mover las rocas

* * *

Tremor: busca mi ayuda

Pinkie: podrías enseñarme tu poderes

Tremor: lo siento ahora no quiere enseñar nada prefiero ser el único

* * *

 **Tri-Borg**

Tri-Borg: otra oponente

Pinkie: miren una piñata

Tri-Borg: pagara por eso

* * *

Pinkie: mi cañón de fiesta te acabara

Tri-Borg: con esa arma débil

Pinkie: te enseñare a no molestarme

* * *

Tri-Borg: computadora dice que ganare

Pinkie: pues mi Pinkie sentido caerá muy pronto lata

Tri-Borg: esperemos que pasa

* * *

Pinkie: puedes hacer pasteles

Tri-Borg: no soy un horno o algún aparato de cocina

Pinkie: yo lo juzgare

* * *

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface: ...

Pinkie: tu cara es de cuero que asco

* * *

Pinkie: aaargh

Leatherface: aaargh

* * *

 **Alien**

Alíen: ...

Pinkie: que especie eres

* * *

Pinkie: dos bocas que perturbador

Alíen: ...

* * *

 **Predator**

Predator: ...

Pinkie: ahora no podre dormir

* * *

Pinkie: acaso viene festejar junto a mi

Predator: (GRITOS) ...

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason: ...

Pinkie: ya es halloween donde esta tus dulces

* * *

Pinkie: aléjate de mi

Jason: ...


	4. Final de Pinkie Pie

Narrador: la vida Pinkie siempre le gustaba hacer fiestas ella siempre la hacia sacar una sonrisa a los demás habitantes de Ponyville, cuando Pinkie regresa a su casa de después hace una fiesta se dio cuenta podía mover las rocas y por una razón, Pinkie se acordaba aquel combatiente de roca ella le pidió Twilight gran favor si ella tuvieran poder nunca hicieran nada twilight acepto la promesa de Pinkie duda que pasaba , ella le enseño su familia sus poderes elementos terrestres , Pinkie decidió entrenarlos para hacer una nueva fuerza increíble de equestria sin contar Pinkie ya muy poco hacia su oficio , con el pasar de los años expandieron fundado un clan que luego fue conocidos como El PIEROCK


	5. Todos los diálogos de Fluttershy

**Fluttershy**

acción 1 de Fluttershy habla desvía su mirada no ver oponente( preguntado)

acción 2 abre su manos para dejar salir un pájaro y vuela ( respuesta)

acción 3 se pone unos guantes negro para prepararse ( comienza el combate)

* * *

 **Fluttershy** **(espejo)**

Fluttershy: en verdad esto no me gusta

Fluttershy espejo: prefiero ir casa

Fluttershy: al menos alguien si me comprende

* * *

Fluttershy espejo: una doble

Fluttershy: de ser obra Discord

Fluttershy espejo: veremos quien la verdadera

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Fluttershy

Fluttershy: verdadero mal

Shinnok: puedes apostarlo con tus amigos animales

* * *

Fluttershy: la verdad no quiero hacer

Shinnok: lucha o morirás en intento

Fluttershy: veo no tengo opciones

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny Cage: de acuerdo no daré fuerte

Fluttershy: que bien

Johnny Cage: pero no seré amable la próxima

* * *

Fluttershy: tengo una con un gran ego

Johnny Cage: deber ser como yo

Fluttershy: quizá en algo

* * *

Johnny Cage: no debería estar sola

Fluttershy: vivo con animales un bosque

Johnny Cage: veo no te gusta la violencia

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: siento tu miedo

Fluttershy: y tu eres no es nada agradable

Scorpion: tendré piedad de ti

* * *

Fluttershy: podríamos ser amigos

Scorpion: no vale pena hacer una amistad con contigo

Fluttershy: de seguro nadie le cae bien

* * *

Hanzo(Scorpion): tiene un buen corazón para ayudar los demás

Fluttershy: ser amable con animales y demás es mi don

Hanzo(Scorpion): ya he visto

* * *

Fluttershy: sabes yo puedo entender a los animales

Hanzo(Scorpion): con tu talento yo te enseñaría explotarlo mas

Fluttershy: lo pensare alguna vez

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: vete mientras puedes

Fluttershy: busco algo este lugar

Sub-Zero: lo que sea dejare pasar

* * *

Fluttershy: Sub-Zero es cierto que tiene pode hielo

Sub-Zero: mi habilidad no tiene igual

Fluttershy: te siente muy feliz de eso

* * *

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): veo que necesita algo

Fluttershy: el frió no le gusta a los animales

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): pero alguno si

* * *

Fluttershy: Sub-zero

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): eres Fluttershy la que habla con los animales

Fluttershy: no me gusta tu mirada

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: sentimos tu miedo

Fluttershy: pero no me echare atrás

Ermac: esta muy segura de ti

* * *

Fluttershy: un muerto viviente

Ermac: tu alma sera nuestra

Fluttershy: no me gusta esto

* * *

 **Reptile**

Fluttershy: clase de animal eres

Reptile: soy un zaterra

Fluttershy: pensé era un dragón

* * *

Reptile: veo dulce carne

Fluttershy: los animales me ayudara a vencerte

Reptile: me los comeré cada uno

* * *

Fluttershy: que asco

Reptile: mis colmillos probaran tu sangre

Fluttershy: aleja esa lengua

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: veo que te gusta ser amable con los demás

Fluttershy: lee mi mente

Kenshi: una habilidad muy útil

* * *

Fluttershy: eres un guerrero ciego

Kenshi: Sento me guía en las batallas

Fluttershy: veo tiene sus ventajas

* * *

Kenshi: eres muy nerviosa

Fluttershy: cierto pero eso no impide seguir adelante

Kenshi: demuéstrame lo cuanto saber combatir

* * *

 **Takeda**

Takeda: una amante de los animales

Fluttershy: como lo sabes

Takeda: tu aspecto lo dice todo

* * *

Fluttershy: donde yo vengo no soy lo que soy

Takeda: así que eres una poni

Fluttershy: exactamente

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: hola preciosa

Fluttershy: eres monstruo

Kano: no me hagas enojar

* * *

Fluttershy: debería mejora esa actitud

Kano: prefiero ser como soy

Fluttershy: algo me dice eres un ladrón

* * *

Kano: lo siento niña pegaron para encontrarte

Fluttershy: me llevara a casa

Kano: quien hablo de casa

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: vete casa tu niña

Fluttershy: no se como regresar

Erron Black: te daré una idea de como salir de aquí

* * *

Fluttershy: un vaquero con una actitud rara

Erron Black: soy mercenario

Fluttershy: ya veo te hacer sufrir otros

* * *

 **Kotal khan**

Kotal khan: dice que hablas con animales

Fluttershy: ellos me dice tu eres un emperador cruel

Kotal khan: solo hago justicia

* * *

Fluttershy: alguien como no de trata así a los demás

Kotal khan: con respeto y poder se solucionan las cosas

Fluttershy: yo no lo veo así

* * *

Kotal khan: mi fuego te quemara

Fluttershy: tengo la naturaleza de mi lado

Kotal Khan: ya veremos eso

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: quien eres tu

Fluttershy: Fluttershy elemento de amabilidad

D'Vorah: enjambre comerá algo nuevo

* * *

Fluttershy: hace un tiempo que vencimos ejercito simuladores

D'Vorah: pero logras vencernos

Fluttershy: haré lo que puede para aplastar es bicho

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra/Torr: aplastar chica tímida

Fluttershy: debería alejarte de el

Ferra/Torr: por ella torr

* * *

Fluttershy: asusta a los animales de este bosque

Ferra/Torr: queremos sus ojos

Fluttershy: dejare que no los toques

* * *

Ferra/Torr: chica habla con animales

Fluttershy: me dice causa mucho miedo

Ferra/Torr: vamos a jugar torr con ella

* * *

 **Quan-Chi**

Quan Chi: tiene un don especial

Fluttershy: entiendo a los animales

Quan Chi: tu alma sera interesante para ejercito

* * *

Fluttershy: siento tienes energía negativa

Quan Chi: también traigo la muerte

Fluttershy: eres terrible

* * *

Quan Chi: tu podrías trabajar para mi

Fluttershy: no quiero ser esclavo de calvo

Quan Chi: pobre de aquello que no quiere mi regalos

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: no tardare mucho

Fluttershy: veo eres muy fuerte

Jax: para derribar quien sea

* * *

Fluttershy: lamento lo que sea le pasado tus brazos

Jax: gracias pero aun si esto me gusta mucho

Fluttershy: le busca el lado bueno a las cosas

* * *

Jax: una amante de los animales

Fluttershy: si lo soy, ellos son mis único amigos

Jax: con el tiempo tendrá un zoológico

* * *

 **jacqui briggs**

jacqui: mi padre de dijo mucho de ti

Fluttershy: deber ser muchas cosas buena de mi

jacqui: mas o menos

* * *

Fluttershy: quieres... pelear con mi

jacqui: para que tan valiente eres

Fluttershy: adelante

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: niña busca algo

Fluttershy: busco alguien

Sonya Blade: el que sea busques no estará aquí

* * *

Fluttershy: dice tu crees muy exigente con los demás

Sonya Blade: yo no quiero comete errores

Fluttershy: siempre bueno equivocarse

* * *

 **Cassie cage**

Cassie Cage: una chica

Fluttershy: eso un sarcasmo

Cassie Cage: así es

* * *

Fluttershy: tengo los animales del bosque de mi lado

Cassie Cage: esa muy segura de eso

Fluttershy: es poco de confianza

* * *

Cassie Cage: como quieras

Fluttershy: trata de no golpear fuerte

Cassie Cage: muy bien

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: veo te gusta estar con tus animales

Fluttershy: me me encanta cuidarlos

Kung Lao: tu cara lo dice todo

* * *

Fluttershy: señor Lao

Kung Lao: que buscas

Fluttershy: me enseñe tu técnicas

* * *

Kung Lao: Fluttershy

Fluttershy: me enseñaras tus técnicas

Kung Lao: te falta mucho

* * *

Fluttershy: ya entrene 2 semanas ya estoy lista

Kung Lao: muéstrame lo que haz aprendido

Fluttershy: no te desilusionare

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu kang: Kung Lao me dijo de ti

Fluttershy: que cuido los animales

Liu kang: algo mas de ti

* * *

Fluttershy: yo también fui criatura llena sed

Liu kang: no e compare a mi

Fluttershy: creo que no debí decir eso

* * *

Fluttershy: no eres nada amable con tu hermano

Liu kang: no te metas en mis problemas

Fluttershy: tengo que hacerlo

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: que hay niña

Fluttershy: eres el hood pony de este mundo

Kung Jin: no entiende lo que dice

* * *

Fluttershy: me golpearía

Kung Jin: claro eso hago

Fluttershy: esto no me va gustar

* * *

Kung Jin: tu habilidad puede ser un peligro

Fluttershy: pues te equivoca puede ser buena habilidad

Kung Jin: no dejare gobierne tantos animales

* * *

Fluttershy: podemos mejorar esa actitud

Kung Jin: no nadie me corregir loca animales

Fluttershy: pagaras por eso

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: tu

Fluttershy: tu eres la criatura

Goro: te quemare con mis llamas

* * *

Fluttershy: eres un salvajes

Goro: muere criatura

Fluttershy: mírate un espejo

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: únete a mi causa

Fluttershy: no me aliare contigo

Mileena: y por eso morirás

* * *

Fluttershy: dientes mas feo

Mileena: sangre de una chica tímida

Fluttershy: enserio tienes problemas

* * *

Mileena: tus animales deberías presentármelos

Fluttershy: les daría miedo tu presencia

Mileena: mejor les beberé su sangre

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: quien eres tu niña

Fluttershy: no creo es necesario responder

Kitana: como diga

* * *

Fluttershy: hablemos de personalidad

Kitana: prefiero acabarte

Fluttershy: nunca hay otra alternativa

* * *

Kitana: ni siquiera me tomara mucho

Fluttershy: dice las apariencias engañan

Kitana: ya lo que diga

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Fluttershy

Fluttershy: espanta los animales con tus centellas

Raiden: no me confundas con el clima

* * *

Fluttershy: dice que eres el dios del trueno

Raiden: tu que crees

Fluttershy: debo esta segura

* * *

Raiden: el elemento de la amabilidad

Fluttershy: tomas malas decisiones

Raiden: enfrentarme sera tu peor error

* * *

 **Tanya**

Tanya: habla mientras puedas

Fluttershy: no me gusta tu tono

Tanya: daré un golpe muy amable

* * *

Fluttershy: debería ser mas amable y escuchar

Tanya: por que hacer eso

Fluttershy: tal vez tengas mas amigos

* * *

 **Bo Rai Cho**

Bo Rai Cho: eres muy tímida

Fluttershy: es cierto

Bo Rai Cho: pero tiene agallas para enfrentarme

* * *

Fluttershy: es cierto que entrena las persona débiles

Bo Rai Cho: tiene razón en eso los ayudo ser mas fuerte

Fluttershy: ya veo

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: con los animales de tu lado tu no necesita ayuda

Fluttershy: pero cuento con ellos

Bo Rai Cho: depende mucho de ellos

* * *

 **Tremor**

Tremor: retírate mientras puedas

Fluttershy: tengo que pasar

Tremor: encontraras la muerte

* * *

Fluttershy: busca mi ayuda

Tremor: puede ser niña

Fluttershy: espero sea algo bueno

* * *

 **Tri-Borg**

Tri-Borg: eres muy nerviosa

Fluttershy: que eres tu

Tri-Borg: yo soy cyber Lin Kuei

* * *

Fluttershy: cuerpo ellos de hierro

Tri-Borg: humana desconocida

Fluttershy: te enseñare a no molestarme

* * *

Tri-Borg: eres muy nerviosa

Fluttershy: estoy preparada

Tri-Borg: haz lo que puedas

* * *

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface: ...

Fluttershy: un asesino con arma

* * *

Fluttershy: que raro

Leatherface: aaargh

* * *

 **Alien**

Alíen: ...

Fluttershy: que especie de animal eres

* * *

Fluttershy: una criatura horrible

Alíen: ...

* * *

 **Predator**

Predator: ...

Fluttershy: veo que buscas algo

* * *

Fluttershy: aléjate de mi

Predator: (GRITOS) ...

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason: ...

Fluttershy: creo tu necesitas ayuda

* * *

Fluttershy: me mucho miedo

Jason: ...


	6. Final de Fluttershy

**Narrador:** luego que Fluttershy acabara Shinnok, ella volvió entrenar con Kung Lao y maestro hanzo mejora su habilidad explotarla mas , pasaron los días ella regreso a Equestria se dio cuenta ambos maestro tenia razón con su talento y convenciendo a todos los animales se volvió reina de los animales y del bosque , Fluttershy intento ir mas lejos Convenciendo las criaturas de Tártaros, sus resultados eran mejores de lo que pensaba ella regreso con todas las criaturas para buscar reto mayor conquistar Equestria y otros mundos también ahora conocería a emperatriz Fluttershy


	7. Todos los diálogos de Rarity

**Rarity**

acción 1 de Rarity ella se arregla las uñas con lima( preguntado)

acción 2 guarda su lente de coser y su metro ( respuesta)

acción 3 tira su lima de uñas comienza pelear ( comienza el combate)

* * *

 **Rarity** **(espejo)**

Rarity: de verdad así tengo el peinado

Rarity espejo: es pena arruinarlo

Rarity: pero veremos quien es la verdadera

* * *

Rarity espejo: dejare otra me copie mis diseños

Rarity: una de nosotras es falsa

Rarity espejo: Rarity es la única aquí

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: la diseñadora de ponyville

Rarity: ese atuendo no te queda bien

Shinnok: me haré uno cuando mueras

* * *

Rarity: eres una chica o chico

Shinnok: no es buena insultarme Rarity

Rarity: debería te mas presentación

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny Cage: lista para el combate

Rarity: esta chica esta lista para pelear

Johnny Cage: vaya empezamos

* * *

Rarity: pisare esa gafas de sol fuera de moda

Johnny Cage: te invito a que falle

Rarity: acepto tu reto

* * *

Johnny Cage: no deberías estar sola

Rarity: yo se cuidarme sola

Johnny Cage: ya veremos eso

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: Rarity

Rarity: lastima es atuendo te luce a pesar que trabaje para el mal

Scorpion: tu cabeza sera mía

* * *

Rarity: podríamos causar un incendio

Scorpion: mis llamas te alcanzaran

Rarity: alguien tiene que apagarte

* * *

Hanzo(Scorpion): me esta provocando

Rarity: necesita ser mas generosos con los demás hanzo

Hanzo(Scorpion): un problema menor sin importancia

* * *

Rarity: deberías escuchar a Sub-zero

Hanzo(Scorpion): no lo escuchare esa escoria

Rarity: a menos lo intente

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: abandona mi templo

Rarity: esta nieve es tuya

Sub-Zero: tendré piedad de ti

* * *

Rarity: deber el criomante

Sub-Zero: es que quieres

Rarity: aprender de ti tal vez

* * *

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): no deseo pelear contigo Rarity

Rarity: podrias mejorar algo de tu clan

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): ya veremos eso

* * *

Rarity: Sub-zero

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): dice era buena encontrado piedra preciosa

Rarity: y dice muy bien de mi

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: y bien

Rarity: no me ese gusta ese tono tuyo

Ermac: sentirás nuestra furia

* * *

Rarity: Ermac

Ermac: tu

Rarity: vengo acabar contigo

* * *

 **Reptile**

Rarity: aléjate de mi sapo

Reptile: no soy un sapo

Rarity: no eres una rana que aplastar

* * *

Reptile: el emperador te necesita

Rarity: con gusto pero con una criatura como tu no

Reptile: te quitare tu cara primero

* * *

Rarity: un eres lagarto

Reptile: huye mientras puedas

Rarity: te daré tu merecido

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: interesante

Rarity: no quiero luchar con alguien ciego

Kenshi: tengo sobrepasa para ti

* * *

Rarity: eres un guerrero ciego

Kenshi: Sento me guía en las batallas

Rarity veo tiene sus ventajas

* * *

Kenshi: escoge batalla contra a tu voluntad

Rarity: necesito inspirarme

Kenshi: espero contribuir mucho para ti

* * *

 **Takeda**

Takeda: una amante de la moda

Rarity: la moda es mi pasión

Takeda: tu aspecto lo dice todo

* * *

Rarity: un persona muy galán

Takeda: lo siento tengo novia

Rarity: pudimos hacer una gran pareja

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: que hay querida

Rarity: debería bañarte

Kano: primero te limpiare esa boca sucia tuya

* * *

Rarity: un loco

Kano: lastima que tenga que dañar esa cara

Rarity: no te acercaras a ella me escuchas

* * *

Kano: dice que hace buenos atuendos

Rarity: y dice muy bien

Kano: lastima que pagara por eliminarte

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: hola señorita

Rarity: te vendría bien una buena vestimenta nueva

Erron Black: así estoy bien gracias

* * *

Rarity: un vaquero

Erron Black: te vete mientras puedas preciosa

Rarity: ese tono suena tan amable

* * *

 **Kotal khan**

Kotal khan: quien eres tu

Rarity: Rarity quizá te guste mis servicios

Kotal khan: vamos que me ofreces

* * *

Rarity: que eres tu

Kotal khan: soy el emperador del mundo exterior

Rarity: con ese aspecto no se sabe si eres un bailarín o un payaso

* * *

Kotal khan: eres una mujerzuela

Rarity: ten enseñare a respetarme

Kotal Khan: tu aspecto y tu cara lo dice todo

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: quien eres tu

Rarity: Rarity el elemento de generosidad

D'Vorah: nos da igual

* * *

Rarity: vaya un bicho asqueroso

D'Vorah: humana despreciable

Rarity: por eso odio porquería como tu es verdad

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra/Torr: torr dice chica guapa

Rarity: me siento alagada

Ferra/Torr: queremos ojos lindos

* * *

Rarity: la loca y la bestia

Ferra/Torr: vamos jugar contigo

Rarity: este nuevo cuento

* * *

Ferra/Torr: juega con nosotros

Rarity: no me gusta los juegos salvajes

Ferra/Torr: este te gustara

* * *

 **Quan-Chi**

Quan Chi: interesante

Rarity: ese estilo no queda bien

Quan Chi: vamos que puede hacer esta diseñadora

* * *

Rarity: ese maquillaje no te queda bien

Quan Chi: son tatuajes

Rarity: necesita un buen cambio

* * *

Quan Chi: eres diseñadora podrías ser muy útil para mi

Rarity: no trabajo con brujos

Quan Chi: quien hablo de servicios

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: otra invasora

Rarity: con calma musculoso

Jax: con todo la calma que pueda

* * *

Rarity: tu necesita un spa

Jax: esa tal vez tenga razón

Rarity: pero te ayudare no fumar mucho

* * *

Jax: tu hace diseño ?

Rarity: te podría dar un buen diseño para eso brazos

Jax: por que no

* * *

 **jacqui briggs**

jacqui: mi padre de dijo mucho de ti

Rarity: podrías ser amigas

jacqui: tal vez

* * *

Rarity: esta lista para un poco de entrenamiento

jacqui: cuando quieras

Rarity: muy bien empezamos

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: que pasa aquí

Rarity: podria mejora los diseño de ejercito y tambien ir un spa

Sonya Blade: lo tendré en cuenta algún día de estos

* * *

Rarity: general Blade

Sonya Blade: por que me molestas Rarity

Rarity: no es molestar solo pienso de mejora tu personalidad tuya

* * *

 **Cassie cage**

Cassie Cage: linda pelo

Rarity: gracias es tuyo se muy bien

Cassie Cage: podríamos peinarnos

* * *

Rarity: el negro no es tu color querida

Cassie Cage: tengo varias colores para cada traje

Rarity: necesita buenos diseños

* * *

Cassie Cage: vamos Rarity

Rarity: no me gusta pelear mucho

Cassie Cage: pero se nota que pelea por la moda

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: tu eres amiga de Twilight

Rarity: como lo sabes

Kung Lao: su aura es misma cuando luche con ella

* * *

Rarity: me gusta tu sombrero

Kung Lao: también es un gran arma

Rarity: veo no eres nada sin tu sombrero

* * *

Kung Lao: Rarity la unicornio de ponyvville

Rarity: El Gran Kung Lao

Kung Lao: debemos conocernos mucho mejor

* * *

Rarity: mi elegancia sera suficiente para ganarte

Kung Lao: mis habilidades hablaran por mi

Rarity: que gane el mejor Lao

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu kang: Kung Lao me dijo de ti

Fluttershy: que soy la mas elegante

Liu kang: lastima dañar esa cara bella

* * *

Rarity: tu ve las cosa con ojos erróneamente

Liu kang: tu sabes nada

Rarity: puedes este loco

* * *

Rarity: te daré una generosa paliza

Liu kang: que predicción mas obvio

Rarity: no podrás ganar Liu Kang

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: que hay niña

Rarity: no puedo contra la gran Rarity

Kung Jin: y yo digo hablar es muy fácil

* * *

Rarity: un arquero con flechas

Kung Jin: mis flechas te alcanzara

Rarity: te reto que falle

* * *

Kung Jin: ramera

Rarity: vago idiota y bobo

Kung Jin: perra

* * *

Rarity: que es lo que pasa busca pleito

Kung Jin: ser mejor

Rarity: pagaras por eso

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: eres un diseñadora podrías hacernos armaduras

Rarity: mi talento no tiene igual

Goro: tu orgullo sera ira contigo

* * *

Rarity: el monstruo de 4 brazos

Goro: nadie te va querer

Rarity: a ti mucho menos

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: la diseñadora de otro mundo

Rarity: que boca mas horrible

Mileena: y por eso morirás

* * *

Rarity: cierra esa sucia boca tuya

Mileena: me la limpiare con mis colmillos

Rarity: existe muchas forma de callarte

* * *

Mileena: respetara mi titulo

Rarity: cual titulo

Mileena: como la emperatriz

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: no te conozco

Rarity: yo soy Rarity tu debes ser la princesa kitana

Kitana: esta es lo correcto

* * *

Rarity: me gusta ropa

Kitana: gracias es pena que tenga que ensuciar contigo

Rarity: trayendo un kilo 1 agua calienta lo solucionan

* * *

Kitana: ni siquiera me tomara mucho

Rarity: tengo muchas formas de vencerte

Kitana: impresionarme ya veremos eso

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Rarity

Rarity: no quiero trabajar para ti

Raiden: hay otra manera hacerte cambiar de opinión

* * *

Rarity: tu hace los días mas bellos se vean mal por eso truenos

Raiden: me confunde

Rarity: lo estoy segura de lo que veo ahora mismo

* * *

Raiden: el elemento de la generosidad

Rarity: no me asusta a los rayos Raiden

Raiden: ya veremos eso

* * *

 **Tanya**

Tanya: sera un placer

Rarity: me gusta tu ropa

Tanya: pena que tenga dañas esa ropa tuya

* * *

Rarity: de ser muy feo que te vea como una traidora

Tanya: uno se acostumbra

Rarity: puede se algo difícil de sentir

* * *

 **Bo Rai Cho**

Bo Rai Cho: tus diseño con gemas son increíbles

Rarity: nací para crear diseños

Bo Rai Cho: puede ser útiles para un bien mayor

* * *

Rarity: un mendigo

Bo Rai Cho: ten enseñare respetar los mayores

Rarity: viendo de un bebedor como tu, si claro

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: hablemos de tu futuro

Rarity: mi futuro esta muy bien como voy

Bo Rai Cho: pero hay de oscuridad en ti Rarity

* * *

 **Tremor**

Tremor: ayúdame encontrar a las gemas o muere

Rarity: tengo que pasar

Tremor: escogiste la muerte

* * *

Rarity: las rocas suele siempre aburridas

Tremor: yo te haré cambiar de opinión

Rarity: mira como hace temblar

* * *

 **Tri-Borg**

Tri-Borg: una chica normal

Rarity: motón de basura que habla

Tri-Borg: típico de las mujeres

* * *

Rarity: solo necesito unos objetos para destruir

Tri-Borg: humana nada puede vencerme

Rarity: solo necesito un balde caliente

* * *

Tri-Borg: podrías diseñar nuestro nuevos cuerpos

Rarity: no estoy loca para hacer eso

Tri-Borg: pues prepárate ser convertida en Cyber

* * *

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface: ...

Rarity: hoy no mi día

* * *

Rarity: verdadero asesino psicópata

Leatherface: aaargh

* * *

 **Alien**

Alíen: ...

Rarity: eres tu

* * *

Rarity: rareza que uno ve todos los días

Alíen: ...

* * *

 **Predator**

Predator: ...

Rarity: que cara veas he visto

* * *

Rarity: por me sigues

Predator: (GRITOS) ...

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason: ...

Rarity: en serio

* * *

Rarity: en verdad inspiras terror

Jason: ...


	8. Final de Rarity

Narrador: tras derrota a Shinnok, rarity se dio que cuenta universo sus diseño era mas admirados por grupos desde templo del cielo hasta los dragones negros, ella regreso a su hogar por un tiempo vio no era lo mismo ella no sentía algo familiar como aquel mundo , ella regreso ese universo gracias su amiga twilight ella misma decido construir su propia boutique decidió vivir, mucho grupos venia hacia ella con tiempo sentía una energía oscura muy familiar se apoderaba ella convirtiéndose Nightmare Rarity sus ideas se expandieron, y se dio cuenta su diseño era un desperdicio, hizo algo mejor Nightmare Rarity ser un herrero con tiempo ella sentía que su esencia de vida se agotaba, tuvo gran idea toda aquel le pedía su servicio tenia que darle una parte de su esencia de vida si quería algo.


	9. Todos los dialogos de Applejack

**Applejack**

acción 1 Applejack hace gira su lazo (preguntado)

acción 2 se sube sombrero para ver su rival ( respuesta)

acción 3 guardar su lazo y escupe ( comienza el combate)

* * *

 **Applejack** **(espejo)**

Applejack: que pasa aquí

Applejack espejo: una de nosotras es falsa

Applejack : la otra solo sobrevivirá

* * *

Applejack espejo : un reflejo

Applejack: no me engañas impostora

Applejack espejo : este combate de dirá la verdad

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Applejack

Applejack: dios caído

Shinnok: me halagas

* * *

Applejack: tu sera un gran problema para mundo

Shinnok: y que eres tu sino campesina

Applejack: se que luchara hasta vencerte

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny Cage: dime vaquera

Applejack: en verdad eres un fastidio

Johnny Cage: es hora amarra a esta vaquera

* * *

Applejack: tiene habilidades muy raras

Johnny Cage: soy asombroso

Applejack: y te encanta pre sumirlo

* * *

Johnny Cage: que cuenta bruja

Applejack: bruja no soy pero tengo una amiga que si es bruja

Johnny Cage: entonces puede mandarle mis saludos

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: tu fin esta cerca

Applejack: vaya si que esta en llamas

Scorpion: te haré callar

* * *

Applejack: mi lazo te alcanzara ante tu arpón

Scorpion: eso imposible

Applejack: esto sera un desafió interesante

* * *

Hanzo(Scorpion): podrías ser una buena alumna

Applejack: pero sera podre encajar

Hanzo(Scorpion): yo te guiare

* * *

Applejack: Hanzo Hasashi

Hanzo(Scorpion): viene entrenar conmigo

Applejack: necesito descubrir algo de usted ante empezar

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: aléjate scorpion

Applejack: yo confió en el

Sub-Zero: arriesga mucho estar con el

* * *

Applejack: tu deber clan rival de scorpion

Sub-Zero: esta es lo correcto

Applejack: el me dice que no eres de fiar Sub-Zero

* * *

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): la estudiante de hanzo

Applejack: el gran maestro kuai Liang

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): esta lado equivocado

* * *

Applejack: Señor frio

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): la campesina de otro mundo

Applejack: tomare una sidra bien fría hoy

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: y bien

Applejack: tu poderes no puede con mi fuerza

Ermac: te ayudaremos corregir ese error

* * *

Applejack: Ermac

Ermac: no esta nuestra altura vaquera

Applejack: si tu levitan no te hace alto

* * *

 **Reptile**

Applejack: que es esto

Reptile: soy guerrero zaterran

Applejack: cuando mundo se vuelve loco

* * *

Reptile: tiene una oportunidad de irte con vida humana

Applejack: daré una buena paliza

Reptile: no sera posible

* * *

Applejack: seguro no eres caimán

Reptile: te quitare esa lengua tuya

Applejack: no eres feo sapo

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: saludos

Applejack: pelear con ciego no es justo

Kenshi: eres muy honesta cierto

* * *

Applejack: dice eres bueno con la espada

Kenshi: y dice bien

Applejack: pero no ves la ni tu espada

* * *

Kenshi: te va muy bien diciendo la verdad

Applejack: ante era mentirosa

Kenshi: tampaco te gusta que te diga mentirosa

* * *

 **Takeda**

Takeda: que hay vaquera

Applejack: quiere medir mi fuerza

Takeda: sera interesante

* * *

Applejack: me gusta ese látigo tuyo

Takeda: una gran arma

Applejack: vamos entrenar si

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: bailamos

Applejack: gente como tu enferma

Kano: daré una pista de quien soy yo

* * *

Applejack: daré una buena patada por feo

Kano: mejor piérdete

Applejack: conozco bien el camino y no me pierdo

* * *

Kano: tengo asunto pendiente contigo

Applejack: me pagaras por mis servicios de campesina

Kano: quien hablo de dinero querida

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: quien eres vaquera

Applejack: yo soy Applejack y tu

Erron Black: vamos conocernos mejor

* * *

Applejack: dime colega

Erron Black: solo seamos vaquero no te hace mi amiga

Applejack: al menos lo intente

* * *

Erron Black: tengo unas balas con tu nombre

Applejack: y yo tengo atrapar canalla

Erron Black: que comience el rodeo

* * *

 **Kotal khan**

Kotal khan: otra vaquera

Applejack: si a menos que vea otra

Kotal khan: como esperaba

* * *

Applejack: este mundo necesita de agricultura

Kotal khan: podría considerarlo

Applejack: créeme soy la mejor

* * *

Kotal khan: trabajaras para mi

Applejack: pero ante tendrá que derrotarme

Kotal Khan: como desee

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: tu presencia nos da asco

Applejack: necesito un repelente

D'Vorah: el enjambre te consumirá

* * *

Applejack: eres una plaga

D'Vorah: y tu una escoria

Applejack: hay mucha formas de acabar con un bicho

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra/Torr: aplastar y rajarte

Applejack: dos contra no es justo

Ferra/Torr: peleamos como uno

* * *

Applejack: dejar la niña bestia

Ferra/Torr: el esta junto a mi

Applejack: no tiene remedio

* * *

Ferra/Torr: chica sombrero

Applejack: lo necesito pensar para derrotarte

Ferra/Torr: tener un gran problema

* * *

 **Quan Chi**

Quan Chi: un simple campesina

Applejack: pero muy fuerte

Quan Chi: hay que bajarte tu ego

* * *

Applejack: que bueno traje objeto contra magia

Quan Chi: no te servirán nada

Applejack: tengo una antorcha si todo lo demás no funciona

* * *

Quan Chi: tu no tiene nadie

Applejack: a menos no estoy sola

Quan Chi: tus padres estaría orgullosos por decir

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: una vaquera

Pinkie: parece un mecanico

Jax: mas bien comandante para ti

* * *

Applejack: tus brazos son impresionantes

Jax: gracias granjera

Applejack: me seria muy útil en la granja

* * *

Jax: no pertenece aquí

Applejack: este mundo hace que mi ganas de pelear incrementa

Jax: vamos sacarte esa ganas

* * *

 **jacqui briggs**

jacqui: que hay

Applejack: entrenador lo suficiente

jacqui: demuéstralo

* * *

Applejack: como tu padre

jacqui: para honrarlo

Applejack: te siente muy orgullosa

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: quieta hay misma

Pinkie: dame una razón

Sonya Blade: eres muy sospechosa por juntar con hanzo

* * *

Applejack: comete un error hanzo no es malo

Sonya Blade: yo he visto mucho de el

Applejack: no lo entendería

* * *

 **Cassie cage**

Cassie Cage: vendes manzanas

Applejack: así es

Cassie Cage: entonces eres una bruja de blanca nieves

* * *

Applejack: tu me llamaste mentirosa

Cassie Cage: no que yo recuerde

Applejack: de verificarlo

* * *

Cassie Cage: vendes jugo de manzana

Applejack: mas bien sidra así mejor le digo

Cassie Cage: entonces es un si

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: esperar

Applejack: hanzo me dijo eligiera bien mis batallas

Kung Lao: como quieras

* * *

Applejack: Kung lao

Kung Lao: no podrás vencerme

Applejack: tiene muchas confianza no

* * *

Kung Lao: Applejack

Applejack: Kung lao

Kung Lao: prepárate para tu caída

* * *

Applejack: soy elemento de la honestidad

Kung Lao: eso se nota en ti

Applejack: gracias

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu kang: Kung Lao me dijo de ti

Pinkie: si debe ser tu hermano

Liu kang: basta de charla luchemos

* * *

Applejack: si que tiene las manos ardientes

Liu kang: mi fuego es muy poderoso

Applejack: se como apagarte

* * *

Liu kang: el fuego del dragón es poderoso

Applejack: tu ira no tiene limite Liu Kang

Liu kang: mejor cierra esa boca

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: fuera de mi vista

Applejack: eres arquero muy molesto

Kung Jin: no diga no te lo dije

* * *

Applejack: soy una buena como con flecha y arco

Kung Jin: pero yo soy muy superior a ti

Applejack: no yo soy mucho mejor que tu es hecho

* * *

Kung Jin: archivo no dice nada de ti chica

Applejack: añade esto tus archivos

Kung Jin: vamos ver si vale mi tiempo

* * *

Applejack: puedes superarme

Kung Jin: solo necesito un flecha

Applejack: y yo necesito un reventarte un globo en la oreja

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: tu

Applejack: a con tu eres feo

Goro: no tolerare tu burla

* * *

Applejack: que príncipe feo eres

Goro: sellaste tu destino

Applejack: que solo soy honesta

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: quien molesta la emperatriz

Applejack: necesito un martillo para romper eso dientes

Mileena: pagara por eso

* * *

Applejack: feo dientes tienes

Mileena: pero ante saboreare tu sangre

Applejack: que engredo mas loco

* * *

Mileena: escoria

Applejack: monstruo

Mileena: te arrepentirás

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: no te conozco

Applejack: lo admito eres una mujer hermosa

Kitana: gracias pero aun debes morirás

* * *

Applejack: que abanicos hace mucho calor

Kitana: también son arma letales

Applejack: como lo veo no

* * *

Kitana: ultima palabras

Applejack: tienes varios años a pesar de ser joven

Kitana: los edenianos vive mucho

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: por que me desafías

Applejack: busco la verdad Raiden

Raiden: no necesita saber nada

* * *

Applejack: no eres bueno un en lo que hace

Raiden: tu que sabes

Applejack: me ha dicho mucho de ti

* * *

Raiden: el elemento de la honestidad

Applejack: pero estoy muy segura que te ganare

Raiden: mucha confianza mas pelea

* * *

 **Tanya**

Tanya: tu

Applejack: la gente de circo enferma

Tanya: ve te curare tu enfermedad

* * *

Applejack: la ayudante de dientes feos

Tanya: la vaquera honesta cierto

Applejack: te ayudare con esa afirmación

* * *

 **Bo Rai Cho**

Bo Rai Cho: dice tu sidra muy buena

Applejack: es cierto

Bo Rai Cho: entonces debes probar vino

* * *

Applejack: en verdad eres un maestro

Bo Rai Cho: tienes que verlo

Applejack: ver para creer

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: tienes un buen corazón

Pinkie: gracias a la ayuda de hanzo

Bo Rai Cho: pero el no de confianza

* * *

 **Tremor**

Tremor: domino los elementos de tierra

Applejack: debe ser de clan de pie

Tremor: a que te refieres

* * *

Applejack: que criatura eres

Tremor: puede controlar elementos

Applejack: te encanta presumir tu talento

* * *

Tremor: charlemos

Applejack: bien que quieres

Tremor: primero calentamiento ante hablar

* * *

 **Tri-Borg**

Tri-Borg: otra oponente

Applejack: odio cosas como

Tri-Borg: no podrás con poder 4

* * *

Applejack: odio las maquinas

Tri-Borg: iniciativa cyber te haría cambiar de parece

Applejack: por esto odio las maquinas

* * *

Tri-Borg: no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros

Applejack: hay cállate pedazo basura

Tri-Borg: obviamente tiene rabia

* * *

Applejack: presumido

Tri-Borg: eres demasiado honesta cierto

Applejack: tu que crees

* * *

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface: ...

Applejack: tenemos loco aquí

* * *

Applejack: puedo con esto

Leatherface: aaargh

* * *

 **Alien**

Alíen: ...

Applejack: creo tenemos un parásito aqui

* * *

Applejack: vaya si que feo cosa flaca

Alíen: ...

* * *

 **Predator**

Predator: ...

Applejack: que es lo que quieres

* * *

Applejack: vete de aquí

Predator: (GRITOS) ...

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason: ...

Applejack: donde he visto a ti

* * *

Applejack: machete de ser granjero

Jason: ...


	10. Final de Applejack

Narrador: con la caída de shinnok, Applejack regreso a su pensado ese mundo era maravilloso ella misma entreno mucho por 3 meses para demostrar esta lista para cualquier cosa , un día Hanzo(scorpion) le pidió entrenar con junto para ser la mejor shirai ryu con tiempo Applejack vio muchas de sus habilidades eran superior, cuando un día Hanzo, takeda, y Applejack encontrado un orbe una caverna tenia un poder increíble, hanzo si dividía su poder tres estaría mas seguro ya que lin kuei era envidioso por lucharía tenerlo, por eso hanzo mando Applejack mundo con una parte de orbe para protegerlo de cualquier enemigo pero le dio mensaje debería dar su vida para protegerlo eso significaría destruir un ser querido Applejack era consciente de eso. no paso mucho tiempo que viniera su primer enemigo era Rainbow dash con traje azul , Applejack sabia que hacer


	11. Todos los diálogos de Rainbow Dash

**Rainbow Dash**

acción 1 juega con su balón de baloncesto y lo hace gira( preguntado)

acción 2 da media vuelta lanzado una patada al aire ( respuesta)

acción 3 tira el balón y pone una cinta ( comienza el combate)

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash** **(espejo)**

Rainbow Dash: vaya un reflejo al fin podre saber si grandiosa

Rainbow Dash espejo: me lee la mente

Rainbow Dash: no ya veremos

* * *

Rainbow Dash espejo: quiere decir rompe un espejo da 7 años de mala suerte

Rainbow Dash: sabemos que tu y yo no creemos en eso

Rainbow Dash espejo: de acuerdo vamos jugar

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: un viejo para darle su merecido

Shinnok: no sera fácil

* * *

Rainbow Dash: vengo a derrotar shinnok

Shinnok: elemento lealtad quiere vencerme

Rainbow Dash: con mi genialidad

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Johnny Cage: peinado parece genial

Rainbow Dash: me gusta gafas de sol

Johnny Cage: empecemos esta fiesta

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Jhonny

Johnny Cage: que hay

Rainbow Dash: vamos entrenar

* * *

Johnny Cage: ser grandiosa tiene sus beneficios cierto

Rainbow Dash: esta lo cierto

Johnny Cage: vamos comprobarlo

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: ahora morirás

Rainbow Dash: pues no lo creo

Scorpion: niña

* * *

Rainbow Dash: por que tanta rabia scorpion

Scorpion: mis llamas te consumirán

Rainbow Dash: aun no me respondes

* * *

Hanzo(Scorpion): me esta provocando

Rainbow Dash: tu que crees Hanzo

Hanzo(Scorpion): tu larga vida termina aquí

* * *

Rainbow Dash: te desafió hanzo

Hanzo(Scorpion): piensa sera fácil vencerme

Rainbow Dash: vamos a ver

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: abandona mi templo

Rainbow Dash: temo que no

Sub-Zero: tendré piedad de ti

* * *

Rainbow Dash: yo superado un frió invierno

Sub-Zero: hielo es muy diferente

Rainbow Dash: vaya sensación fría

* * *

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): que lo que busca Rainbow

Rainbow Dash: quiero que me entrene gran maestro

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): ya veremos si eres digna

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Sub-zero

Kuai liang (Sub-Zero): comienza tus lecciones

Rainbow Dash: estoy lista

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: tu sera nuestra

Rainbow Dash: eso suena da genial

Ermac: muere

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Ermac

Ermac: tu

Rainbow Dash: no sera fácil vencerme

* * *

 **Reptile**

Rainbow Dash: mira que eres feo

Reptile: comeré tu carne

Rainbow Dash: vamos cosa verde

* * *

Reptile: te encontré

Rainbow Dash: lárgate Reptile

Reptile: no iré ningún lado peleare contigo

* * *

Rainbow Dash: me da asco

Reptile: tendra mis colmillos

Rainbow Dash: eso no es genial

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: interesante

Rainbow Dash: un espadachín ciego algo asombroso

Kenshi: demuéstrame lo que tienes

* * *

Rainbow Dash: sabes lo que estoy pensado

Kenshi: te encanta ser valiente proteger a los demás ser genial

Rainbow Dash: así es no fantástico

* * *

Kenshi: el gran maestro te entreno

Rainbow Dash: la ser una guerrera asombrosa

Kenshi: puede otro no lo vea así

* * *

 **Takeda**

Takeda: una deportista

Rainbow Dash: echemos unas partidas de fútbol

Takeda: hecho

* * *

Rainbow Dash: takeda podrás contra mi

Takeda: sin problemas

Rainbow Dash: vaya vamos divertirnos

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: elegiste mal día para seguirme

Rainbow Dash: te quitare ese ojo rojo

Kano: eso crees

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Kano

Kano: podrías unirte al dragón negro

Rainbow Dash: no ya pertenezco a un equipo

* * *

Kano: Rainbow

Rainbow dash: me da sueño

Kano: déjame enseñarte para animarte

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: que tenemos aquí

Rainbow dash: yo también soy una tiradora

Erron Black: ya veremos eso

* * *

Rainbow dash: adivina quien te pateara el trasero

Erron Black: no buena idea hacer enojar

Rainbow dash: pero divertido

* * *

 **Kotal khan**

Kotal khan: quien eres tu

Rainbow dash: Rainbow la chica mas genial que conozcas

Kotal khan: tu ego no tiene limites

* * *

Rainbow dash: que hay emperador

Kotal khan: no eres bienvenida aquí

Rainbow dash: vamos cambiarte el humor

* * *

Kotal khan: dicen lealtad es tu elemento

Rainbow dash: no yo dejo ninguno de mis amigos ni lo defraudo

Kotal Khan: entonces te unirás mi corte

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

D'Vorah: humana apestosa

Rainbow dash: que cosas un bicho me habla de fealdad

D'Vorah: nos da igual

* * *

Rainbow dash: quiere no pedo ganarme

D'Vorah: por lo dice

Rainbow dash: te un matamoscas

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra/Torr: quiere jugar con nosotros

Rainbow dash: por que no

Ferra/Torr: vamos divertirnos

* * *

Rainbow dash: Ferra/Torr

Ferra/Torr: chica cromática

Rainbow dash: mejor dicho para ti es arco iris

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Rainbow

Rainbow dash: esta lista

Ferra/Torr: entonce pelear

* * *

 **Quan-Chi**

Quan Chi: puede contra resta mi brujería

Rainbow dash: la magia no problema para mi

Quan Chi: vamos hacerte cambiarte esa idea

* * *

Rainbow dash: hola eso

Quan Chi: no entiendo

Rainbow dash: por que eres el payaso

* * *

Quan Chi: tu alma no vale la pena

Rainbow dash: mi alma es positiva

Quan Chi: eso crees

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: genial

Rainbow dash: to digo 20 por cierto mas genial

Jax: como quieras

* * *

Rainbow dash: genial brazos de hierro

Jax: listo para usarlo contra ti

Rainbow dash: enserio

* * *

Jax: practica algún deporte

Rainbow dash: varios

Jax: te enseñaría lo que lucha

* * *

 **jacqui briggs**

jacqui: mi padre de dijo mucho de ti

Rainbow dash: que soy asombrosa ya lo se

jacqui: veo que tenia razón te encanta alardear

* * *

Rainbow dash: vamos

jacqui: cuando quieras

Rainbow dash: esta vez voy ganar

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: que pasa aquí

Rainbow dash: necesito entrenar

Sonya Blade: no sobrevivirás querida

* * *

Rainbow dash: general Blade

Sonya Blade: la chica deportista

Rainbow dash: vaya si que soy muy reconocida

* * *

 **Cassie cage**

Cassie Cage: que rayos

Rainbow dash: soy la mas veloz

Cassie Cage: que tan cierto es

* * *

Rainbow dash: es cierto lo que dice los poderes de tu padre

Cassie Cage: si por que

Rainbow dash: deja que te enseñe mis habilidades

* * *

Cassie Cage: Rainbow

Rainbow dash: Cassie lo siento hoy recibirá una paliza

Cassie Cage: a si no lo creo

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: una retadora

Rainbow dash: no eres sera fácil de vencer

Kung Lao: no me provoques

* * *

Rainbow dash: me gusta tu sombrero

Kung Lao: mi sombrero es letal

Rainbow dash: me lo quedare recordad que te vencí

* * *

Kung Lao: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow dash: El Gran Kung Lao

Kung Lao: luchemos

* * *

Rainbow dash: crees tu rápido que yo

Kung Lao: puede que si

Rainbow dash: vamos ver eso

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu kang: tu

Rainbow dash: Liu Kang

Liu kang: se que tengo que hacer

* * *

Rainbow dash: entrenado con el gran maestro

Liu kang: aun si no podrás ganar

Rainbow dash: eso dice tu

* * *

Rainbow dash: eres igual que Kung Lao

Liu kang: no me compares con el

Rainbow dash: claro que puedo

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: que hay niña

Rainbow dash: eres bravucón

Kung Jin: mejor cállate

* * *

Rainbow dash: soy tu mayor desafió

Kung Jin: no creo amiga

Rainbow dash: bravucón idiota

* * *

Kung Jin: Rainbow llegas tarde

Rainbow dash: veo quiere que te derrote

Kung Jin: no sera este día

* * *

Rainbow dash: quieres entrenar

Kung Jin: vamos si eres digno de mi tiempo

Rainbow dash: ya veras que así es

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: no te conozco

Rainbow dash: entonces ves conociendo a Rainbow Dash

Goro: tu lo pondré una tumba

* * *

Rainbow dash: hola taparrabos

Goro: no tolerare tu burla

Rainbow dash: pero si es cierto

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: Rainbow

Rainbow dash: me han dicho de ti

Mileena: cuídate niña

* * *

Rainbow dash: vaya ya vino el circo

Mileena: bebere tu sangre

Rainbow dash: y hablo la fenómeno

* * *

Mileena: respetara mi titulo

Rainbow dash: cual titulo la chica mas fea

Mileena: no hay razón para que te perdone la vida

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: no te conozco

Rainbow dash: unos abanicos que bien los uso para descansar

Kitana: pero sin para ese uso

* * *

Rainbow dash: Kitana

Kitana: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow dash: vamos ver si vale mi tiempo

* * *

Kitana: ni siquiera me tomara mucho

Rainbow dash: todo mundo siente muy confiado

Kitana: y pronto lo sabrás

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: me enfrentas

Rainbow dash: esto sera genial derrotando a un dios

Raiden: no te confíes

* * *

Rainbow dash: kuai liang el me muy bien entreno

Raiden: veamos resultado de tu entrenamiento

Rainbow dash: si soy de mente fría

* * *

Raiden: el elemento de la lealtad

Rainbow dash: el gran maestro le debo mi lealtad

Raiden: veo tu elegiste correctamente

* * *

 **Tanya**

Tanya: sera un placer

Rainbow dash: lo mismo digo

Tanya: ven a divertirme

* * *

Rainbow dash: la ayudante de los dientes

Tanya: así es

Rainbow dash: Mileena no conquistara la tierra

* * *

 **Bo Rai Cho**

Bo Rai Cho: Rainbow

Rainbow dash: debería probar la sidra

Bo Rai Cho: lo se es muy deliciosas

* * *

Rainbow dash: entrenas a los demás esa condiciones

Bo Rai Cho: ver para creer

Rainbow dash:: de acuerdo

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: elemento de lealtad

Rainbow dash: así es no le fallo nadie

Bo Rai Cho: me alegro de eso

* * *

 **Tremor**

Tremor: presumida

Rainbow dash: hoy no mi día

Tremor: escogiste buen día para morir

* * *

Rainbow dash: el colega de Kano

Tremor: trabajo solo

Rainbow dash: hoy acabare con miembro del dragón negro

* * *

 **Tri-Borg**

Tri-Borg: puedo identificarte humana

Rainbow dash: soy Rainbow dash

Tri-Borg: buscando formas de vencerte

* * *

Rainbow dash: el Tri-Borg

Tri-Borg: no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros

Rainbow dash: te quitare esa cabeza

* * *

Tri-Borg: la alumna de Kuai Liang

Rainbow dash: voy acabarlos por el gran maestro

Tri-Borg: fallaras y morirás

* * *

 **Leatherface**

Leatherface: ...

Rainbow dash: asesino psicópata de texas

* * *

Rainbow dash: Leatherface

Leatherface: aaargh

* * *

 **Alien**

Alíen: ...

Rainbow dash: no eres nada agradable

* * *

Rainbow dash: genial

Alíen: ...

* * *

 **Predator**

Predator: ...

Rainbow dash: el depredador

* * *

Rainbow dash: no seré tu trofeo

Predator: (GRITOS) ...

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason: ...

Rainbow dash: vaya esto superada a la realidad

* * *

Rainbow dash: Jason voorhees

Jason: ...


	12. Final de Rainbow Dash

Narrador: con shinnok destruido, Rainbow regreso a su hogar entrenador wonderbolts con su habilidades aprendidas formado un mejor equipo en equestria, El gran maestro visito a su Rainbow le dijo sobre asunto importante, maestro hanzo descubrió un orbe creyendo que le da poderes increíbles pero, Sub-zero le dijo Rainbow ese orbe debía ser mas analizado por el mismo y sus consecuencias al tenerlo mucho tiempo perdía la razón no y no escuchaba, el gran maestro mando Rainbow busca el que tenia el orbe acabar con el sin importa el riesgo destrozar ese objeto , cuando rainbow fue la granja de su amiga Applejack vio que ella tenia una parte orbe, Rainbow consiente de lo que tiene que hacer a pesar le gustaba competir con su mejor amiga, pero en realidad comenzaba una larga rivalidad eterna


	13. Final extra Starlight

Narrador: luego Starlight venciera Shinnok quizá Twilight su maestra le diera mas confianza Starlight sentía una entidad oscura apoderaba de ella teniendo deseo vencer a su maestro ella mejoro técnicas, cuando llego el momento Starlight desafió a su maestro venciendo la con una técnica absorbiendo su alma cuando el gano vio una silueta detrás de ella era shang Tsung era entidad dentro aprendió todas sus habilidades y hechizos Starlight ella intento luchar contra pero ante que la acabara ella suplico que le perdonara su vida, shang Tsung le ofreció ser segunda al mando para conquistar este mundo Starlight acepto pronto ella gobernado junto con otro podía ser mas interesante


End file.
